Utilizing partnerships that exist among a public middle school, a major university, and community social-health agencies, an intergenerational cancer education program has been developed to disseminate information, link individuals to health resources, and improve the overall health of the community. The implementation of a school-community model enables teachers, students, and community members to learn about cancer prevention and detection in the context of their everyday lives. This project is proceeding in three phases. First, health beliefs of this urban African-American community have been assessed in order to develop culturally relevant educational materials that reach wide segments of the population. Second, by building on health-related activities already in place at the middle school, we recognize that children as well as adults can contribute to the well-being of their community. Thus, an intergenerational group of community residents will have a primary role in implementing educational programs designed to increase knowledge about and screening for breast, cervical, prostate, lung and colon cancers. Finally, in order to promote behavioral change among the target population, individuals are being taught to practice specific preventive strategies and to utilize existing health resources.